


Firsts

by draagonfly



Series: NoiAo Week 2016 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NoiAo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draagonfly/pseuds/draagonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of some of the firsts in Noiz and Aoba's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly for NoiAo Week, so it's not much, but please enjoy!

They were travelling at 600 miles per hour, 35,000 feet in the air and Aoba had never felt more grounded. Noiz gave him the window seat and he pressed his face to the glass, pushing down his nerves in favor of admiring the view. As they flew over the Asian continent, he looked carefully at the mountains and rivers below, committing the sight to memory. He always knew, but now he understood for the first time how small Midorijima was.

* * *

Walking through the Munich airport was never easy, even less so with a nervous foreigner by your side. But Noiz didn’t mind. He thought it was endearing, the way Aoba was constantly turning his head, pausing unconsciously to look more closely at something that caught his eye. Even more than his boyfriend’s curiosity, he appreciated the closeness he felt between them. It was mostly for convenience, but it was the first time Aoba held his hand in public without making a fuss.

* * *

Aoba nervously fussed with his ponytail as they waited to be seated at the restaurant. Noiz had told him he looked fine, good even, and it wasn’t that Aoba doubted Noiz’s judgement, he just couldn’t help feeling out of place in the upscale atmosphere. It was somehow different from Platinum Jail, and he felt like every patron was staring, like they could sense that Aoba didn’t belong. For the first time, he was almost ashamed to be so common.

* * *

One week before Christmas, Noiz bought a tree. He brought it in and had it decorated in the few hours that Aoba was attending his German lessons, and Noiz watched his eyes widen in awe when he walked through the door that day. Over the days, both of them, though mostly Noiz, placed carefully wrapped gifts for each other underneath it, until Aoba declared that enough was enough and ‘no one needs that many gifts, Noiz!’ Their first Christmas was warm and intimate, everything that Noiz thought he would never feel.

* * *

When Aoba returned to Midorijima alone for the first time, he was excited to see his old friends and to check in on Tae. It was nostalgic, though he hadn’t been away for very long, and he thought the only thing that would make it better was if Noiz had come along. Only a few days passed before he found himself missing Germany more than he thought he would, feeling more homesick now than he had before he left. He was confused at first, but he realized that maybe his first home wasn’t necessarily his only home.

* * *

It was deceptively sunny on the day they received the phone call. Both of them knew it was coming, but neither had done anything to acknowledge it, and now Noiz was at a complete loss. He had seen Aoba cry before, but not like this, not with a runny nose and puffy eyes and grief tangible in every sob. Noiz understood that it was normal, since Tae had been the only family Aoba had for years. But it was the first time he had ever seen Aoba break down completely, and he vowed that day to do everything in his power to keep it from happening again.

* * *

They had their wedding ceremony in Midorijima, a small and unconventional wedding with two best men and a green cube riding a robotic dog as the ring bearer. It wasn’t much, but it was perfect in Aoba’s eyes, and he truly thought he had never been happier. That was the first time he felt no embarrassment at kissing Noiz in public, and the first time Noiz and Koujaku were in the same room for more than an hour without threatening to kill each other.

* * *

Noiz sat in the waiting room, staring blankly at the floor, but not really seeing anything. He had had suspicions about Aoba’s artificial body, but he hadn’t thought it would become a problem so soon. They had built a good life here together, but now Noiz wondered what the point was if Aoba wasn’t there to share it. Eventually, he forced himself to stand up and walk out of the hospital into the wintery street. His body felt the cold immediately, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He did care about the pain in his chest, and the hard thumping of his heart against his ribcage. For the first time since meeting Aoba, for the first time since regaining his sense of touch and opening himself up to the warmth of another person, he wished with all his heart that he could go back to being numb.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a sad ending before, I'm so sorry I'm so


End file.
